15 years apart
by LOLWKASF
Summary: 15 years ago, Carly moved to Italy to be with her Dad. When she moves back to Seattle with her two daughters and husband, Will she find her friends? Why have Sam and Freddie been arguing? What about? Seddie x R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was just thinking about what would have happened 15 years after iGoodbye. I was thinking that it might go a bit like this... Also, this is a Seddie story...**

Samantha Puckett stepped onto the podium. She was graduating the University of Washington. Once Cat had finished High School, they decided they should both head off to find out what was next in their lives and Sam didn't know what to do; now she knew exactly where her life was going.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fredward Benson sat in his home in Seattle with his 3 year old son, Matthew, whilst they played 'Galaxy Wars 6' on their Xbox 9. Matthew was a real smarty pants. He could walk and talk at 1 and had learnt the basics of reading and writing at 2. Freddie was grateful to have such a genius child but he always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't had done it. He liked his current life, but he always wondered those two words: "what if".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carlotta Shay was sat at her desk typing up her latest fashion review for next week's edition of Teeny Bopper magazine. She had decided to do at least one more edition before she moved back to Seattle to start her new job as a model. She'd be moving with her husband, Adam, and her two daughters, Annie, 1, and rosy, 2.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three young adults loved their new lives, but they didn't know that they were all just a call away from each other.

Here's the thing, when Sam moved to LA and Carly went to Italy, Freddie decided only to go to College for two years. He then was offered a job at a new tech store: the grape store. It made him laugh at how many phone companies were made after fruits these days. Anyway. Naturally, he took the job and met a woman named Mandy. She had longish-shortish dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and her smile was beautiful. At the time he didn't realise why he wanted to marry her; but when he did, it was a child too late.

After Cat decided to go into fashion design, Sam went to College to study Art, Physics, Science. More less everything. She even gave web design a try! Eventually she found that she was really good at food tech and cooking, that kind of stuff. So she asked her professor about that. She then graduated with a degree in food tech, art and even web design. She knew what she wanted to do with her life. It was going great.

After three years in College, Carly found the one guy in Italy who spoke English that could make her stomach fill with butterflies: Adam. At the age of 20 she got her first child, Rosy, along with a beautiful wedding. A year later, 2026, Annie was born. Her fashion journalism wasn't going as well as she'd hoped but soon things went great again because she was offered a modelling job in Seattle; which was perfect because she'd get to see Spencer again, the girls wouldn't end up speaking Italian, and she'd get to see her two best friends.

••••••

**Three months later**

Sam walked out of the restaurant, disgusted by the food she'd just tasted, back to her house. She stepped through the front door, dropped her bag on the floor, sat down onto her couch and sighed. She was lonely. She had no friends in Seattle because all of her College friends were in New York—except for Leslie, she went to England. She and Cat had failed to keep in touch. As goes for Carly and Freddie, she didn't know _what _happened to them. They could be dead for all she knew!

Soon she came to a conclusion; she needed to make at least one friend in Seattle. She took off her work clothes, throwing on a simple pair of jeans and a sporty top, let her hair down and looked in the mirror. "Mama's still got it." She spoke to herself as she grabbed her bag and headed off to the Mall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Carly had dropped off Annie and Rosy at playgroup, she decided that she needed to take a break. Being the fashionista that she was, she thought of the one place to go: the bank. Then after she got her money she would head to the mall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam entered the Mall with a smile on her face as she recalled old memories. She looked around and saw one store that caught her eye. It was up the elevator so she had to squint to see it: _Glitter Gloss._ She didn't need any lip gloss or any glitter. However, she was very intrigued to it. The letters were in a sparkly, pink, Victorian-like font and a woman was standing outside handing out what looked like brochures. Her smile transformed into a smirk as she walked closer and closer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carly looked around in Glitter Gloss in search of the perfect glittery gloss. She spotted a coral type colour on the top shelf as she was walking passed the men's section (which she still didn't get the point of) and she felt like a queen. She wasn't tall enough, even as an adult, to reach it. To reach it on flat foot that is.

She stretched her left arm up and stood on her tiptoes, only to trip and bump into a small boy.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" He yelled. She heard him but was too gabberflasted (Zoey 101 reference) to be spoken to like that from a child who looked about three to be talking with such...talkness? "Are you deaf? I said watch it!"

"I'm sorry, I tripped."

"You better be sorry!"

Suddenly, a man came round the corner. He was tall and had brunette hair which was combed sideways and had chocolate brown eyes.

"Please excuse my son," he started, pulling the boy back, "he's a little bit..." he trailed off. He gave a questioning look of which lasted for less than a second before his eyes opened widely in shock and realisation, "Carly?"

"Freddie?"

Faintly, a voice could be heard, a woman on a phone. It grew louder and louder.

"And then he came and was like 'but Sam I love you' and I was like..." she came around the corner as her voice trailed off. She was staring at a brunette woman, a brunette man, and a blonde toddler. "Stacey? I'm gonna have to call you back..." She put her phone back into her back and stared. "What?"

"Sam?"

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow. I'm not an absolute villain. R&amp;R :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know I said that I'd update tomorrow, it's nearly tomorrow and I'm bored sooo... Lucky you. **

**PS: thanks to the reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: yes, I am the rightful owner of iCarly in my AU called: my dreams lol**

"Sam?"

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Carly." _Then that must be Freddie. _

"I gotta get outta here." And with that, Sam scurried out of glitter gloss, leaving a very confused Carly behind. "We've got some catching up to do." she said as she grabbed Freddie and Matthew, paid for her glittery gloss and told Freddie to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie. Just like old times.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_That must be Freddie. _"I gotta get outta here." And with that, she scurried away.

She eventually reached her house of which she would next try and get _his _image out of her mind. She couldn't face him after what he did, right? NO, she couldn't! She was NEVER going to speak to _him _again! EVER!

She needed to make friends somehow though; if not she'd be lonely for the rest of her life. _Unless I got a boy-NO! Not again! NEVER again! _Suddenly, she knew who she could go to: Gibby.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Freddie dropped Matthew at play group and headed down to the Groovy Smoothie to meet Carly. _Should I tell her what happened? No, that would make Sam hate me more... _"Freddie!" His thoughts were interrupted by Carly, who was waving at him, "over here!"

He sat down and they started their first conversation in fifteen years...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Gibby! It's me, Sam!" She yelled. The green door opened. "Hey Sam. Long time no see!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," she started, "Ive just been busy with testing food lately."

"Really? You mean-"

"Yeah! I graduated!"

"Congrats!" He gave her a quick hug and invited her inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So," Carly started, "you've got a son?"

"Yeah." Freddie lamely replied. "His name's Matthew."

"Oh..."

...they both nonchalantly sipped their smoothies that Carly had bought for them before Freddie had arrived.

"How come you're back fr-"

"WHY WAS SAM SO AWKWARD WHEN SHE SAW US!?" Carly blurted out. Freddie, astonished, knew the answer. But he couldn't say it; so he told...a bit of it.

"She wasn't awkward and didn't run out over you." He told truthfully.

"So then...what happened between you two?" she asked softly.

_I can't tell her. I can't tell her. Sam would kill me. I can't tell her..._

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when the time's right." He said simply. Then he got up and walked out. He then came back in, took his smoothie, and left again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aunt Sam!" The young girl exclaimed. She was 4 years old and had long, blonde hair. "Hi Katie!"

"Sam! Gibby told me you graduated!"

"It's true, Mel!" She exclaimed as she was unwillingly forced into the tightest hug ever from her twin sister.

"Well, we need to celebrate. Come on, Katie! We're going to that really expensive restaurant with the lasagna!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BEEP BEEP

Carly looked down at her phone to see who had texted her:

_14:34_

_Hey, can we meet up again. We really DO need to catch up_

–_Freddie _

_14:35_

_Sure. How's tomorrow at 3?_

–_Carly _

_14:35_

_That's fine, see you then_

–_Freddie _

_14:35_

_Bye_

–_Carly _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Man, I've not had good lasagna like this since forever!" Sam stated.

"Just wait 'til you've had the coconut cream pie! The guys here teamed up with Galini's. Gosh, it's so good." Melanie took a bite out of her lasagna as she spoke.

BEEP BEEP

_14:36_

_Hey Sam, what happened between you and Freddie? He wouldn't tell me. _

–_Carly _

_14:36_

_Nothing! I just don't like him..._

–_Sam _

_14:37_

_Okaay. U wanna meet me tomorrow? We could catch up. _

–_Carly_

_14:37_

_Sure. I guess I little girf time wouldn't hurt. Like old times :)_

–_Sam_

_14:38_

_Lol. Btw, you put 'girf' again. How about at 4?_

–_Carly_

_14:38_

_That's cool. C u soon :)_

–_Sam_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Freddie sat down on his couch thinking about what he could do to pass the time away. His wife wasn't home; obviously. And Matthew was still at playgroup. He looked at the wall clock: 14:45. Fifteen minutes until it finishes. _Oh well, I guess showing up early won't hurt. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sam?"

"What 'ya need Gib?"

"Well, I have to go and take Katie to a friend's house and Mel has to go to some urgent meeting at work. Would you mind just going to pick Emily up from her playgroup? Please?"

Sam sighed. _I can't go! Freddie has a son. What if I see him there? Nah, if I go now I'll be fifteen minutes EARLY and I won't see him. "Yeah."_

"Thanks. Here's the address." He said as he handed her a slip of paper with an address written on it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Daddy," Matthew yelled to his father as he ran up to him dragging a girl about his age with him, "look at my new friend!"

"Hi! I'm Emily."

"Hi Emily. Would you like to come round to our house for a few hours?"

"Yes please! I should wait for my mom first though," she insisted.

"Okay."

...

"Hi Aunt Sam!"

"Hi Emily, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just..."

"What?"

"I want you to meet some people." She dragged Sam by the wrist and dragged her towards Matthew and Freddie.

"Mr Benson, this is my Aunt Sam."

Freddie's eyes opened wide as he continued to stare at Sam who was avoiding eye contact.

"Sam, can I go over to Matthew's?"

"Ummm... L-let me ask y-your d-dad." she stuttered.

"Okay."

...

Sam put the phone back into her pocket and sighed. _Thank goodness_. "Your dad says you're all going somewhere to celebrate me graduating College. Sorry Em."

"Awww."

"Wait," Matthew started, "you're a _College _graduate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Which College did you go to?"

"Umm, University of Washington."

"Really? That's so cool. My dad only went to a community College because one of his lame girlfriends back then forced him to. I think her name was..." he paused, "Wendy."

Awkward silence

"Hi guys!" Carly walked up to Sam, Freddie, Matthew and Emily with Annie and Rose at her side.

"Hi Carls, I'll see you tomorrow... Bye Matthew!" Sam said as she walked off to the parking lot with Emily.

She started up the car and was about to pull out when, "Sam! Wait!" She instantly knew who it was: Freddie. _What does he want NOW?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I owned iCarly, Seddie would have happened for much longer. And if I was Dan Schneider, Gibby would have had his own TV show. **

"Sam! Wait!" She knew who it was: Freddie. _What does he want NOW! _He ran up to the window of Sam's car and gestured for her to wind down the window. "What is it?" She asked simply. She couldn't show too much hatred considering Emily _was _in the back seat. "We need to sort out what happened between us!"

"No way! You did what you did and said what you needed to say and now it's over!"

"But-"

"O-VER!"

She wound the window back up and drove away. She'd just talked to Freddie again for the first time in fourteen years. She still couldn't believe why he decided to come and visit her in LA and then just- "Aunt Sam?"

"What did Mr Benson do?" Sam loved to hear her innocent little child voice but this time it would just have to be said no to.

"I-I shouldn't say. It's a really horrible thing."

"Okay..."

...

The next day... 15:02

"So, who's Matthew's mom?" Carly asked Freddie whilst they sat at the Groovy Smoothie to catch up.

"Her name's Mandy. Here I have a photo of her on my GrapePhone." He said as he pulled out his grape-shaped GrapePhone.

"Ummm Freddie.."

"What?"

"She looks...I don't know...familiar."

"I know. I've heard it all before; she looks just like Sam, right?"

"Well yeah! But it's just-"

She was interrupted by T-Bo, who was selling fat cakes on a stick.

"Hey!"

"What T-Bo?"

"Wanna buy a fat cake?"

"No T-Bo," she told him; she then turned back to Freddie, "why would you 'get with' someone who looks like Sam unless..." she trailed off. "No way."

"Yup."

"No. Way."

"Carly, it's true."

"You were in love with Sam?"

"Were?" Freddie scoffed, "Try _am_."

"Really, Freddie! Now would be the time to tell me what happened because she looks like she hates your guts." She pushed.

Freddie sighed. "I'll tell you _part _of what happened."

"Fine."

"Well... Has Sam told you that we started dating again about a year after the 'Killer Tuna' accident?"

"She might've mentioned it."

"Well... Whilst we were dating I may've made a tiny, normal sized, okay HUGE mistake..."

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, besides, you'll figure it out."

"So, how come you're back in Seattle after fifteen years?"

"Well, I got this job..."

...

"Hi Sam!"

"Hey Carls!"

...

"So, remember when you told me that you and Freddie were back together," she started, "what happened?"

"I hate him now," she said simply.

"But he doesn't hate you?"

"I don't think so. Why, did he tell you that he hates me?"

"No! He told me the opposite of that, Sam!" As soon as realised what she'd said, both girls covered their mouths with their hands.

"No because Freddie told me he was over me."

"Well," she said in a soft, quit tone, "maybe he lied so that you wouldn't call him Fredwimp or something. 'Cause he told me that he was in love with you."

"Really? Please," she scoffed, "Freddie couldn't care less about me!"

"Is this all because he made some 'mistake'?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled as she looked down

"Sam, what happened?"

"Well..."

***_Flashback_***

_"So baby, who's this?" Sam asked as Freddie walked into her and Cat's apartment._

_"This is Mandy. She's part of my mom's knitting club for mom's and teens." He replied as he held open the door for someone very familiar looking._

_"You look familiar..." Sam told Mandy._

_"Yeah, you too." She said in her familiar voice._

_"Are you into wrestling? You know, MMA?"_

_"Ewww, fighting's so icky." _

_"Oh, I know you! You were my look alike on iCarly!"_

_"Oh yeah!" _

_Sam leaned up to Mandy's ear to whisper to her,_

_"You better lay off Freddie though. He's all mine..."_

_..._

_"Freddie!"_

_"Yes Sam?"_

_"Could you stay here and finish the game with Mandy? I have to go get Dice from a dancing gig. He's saving up for a hamster."_

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks," she said after she'd given him a quick kiss, "bye Mandy."_

_"See ya!"_

_..._

_Sam and Dice were walking up yo the front door of Sam's apartment talking..._

_"So Mandy, a blonde, is just...in there, playing a 'game' with your boyfriend, Freddie."_

_"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"_

_"Nothing."_

_She twisted the door knob and pushed opened the door only to find-_

_"Sam, this isn't what it looks like!"_

_"Really? 'Cause it looks like you were just casually making out with Mandy whilst enjoying the comfort of MY couch!"_

_"I knew this would happen," Dice mumbled as he dashed out the door._

_"Okay. It's exactly what it looks like but-"_

_"No but's! You were making out with her and that's that!" She opened the door wider and gestured to it. "Mandy!"_

_The blonde scurried out the door almost BEFORE her name was yelled._

_"Sam-"_

_"Nope. I know what I saw! So number one; we're through, number two; GET OUT!"_

_And there went Freddie._

_..._

_"Cat!"_

_"Whatty?"_

_"Freddie keeps posting pics of him and Mandy kissing on my Facepage!"_

_"So? Just block him."_

_"No, they took that out in the new update."_

***_end of Flashback_***

"And he just kept rubbing it in my face for the next thirteen years. I don't know what happened after that, but whatever it was, I'm glad it happened."

"Man," Carly sighed.

"Yeah."

"Freddie's a jerk!"

"I know right. Oh and get this! Three years later, they got married and they didn't even invite me!"

"That...that skunk bag! Wait...I WASN'T INVITED EITHER! Freddie has some serious explaining to do when I next see him! You know what? I'm gonna text him right now!"

She pulled out her PearPhone and began texting,

_16:23_

_Freddie, you've got some SERIOUS explaining to do. I. AM. MAD._

—_Carlotta Shay_

_16:23_

_Let me guess: Sam told you?_

—_Freddie_

_16:23_

_YES SHE TOLD ME. YOU ARE GOING TO MEET ME TOMORROW AT FOUR AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE. NO EXCEPTIONS!_

—_Carlotta Shay_

_16:24_

_Fine, :|_

—_Freddie_

"I'm gonna meet him tomorrow at four. You wanna come too?"

"No thanks, I don't really ever wanna see him again."

"Okay well, you wanna come to my house? You can meet my two daughters!"

"Sure."

_..._

"Rose, Annie! I'm home. I've got a guest!

Two little girls came running from behind a couch, "hi," they said in unison.

"Hi, my name's Sam."

"Yeah, Sam's going to be staying with us tonight."

...the next day at four o' clock...

"'Sup Carls."

"Don't you ''sup Carls' me Mr!"

Freddie sighed. This was wasn't going to get any better unless he told _his _side of the story, was it?

"Fine I'll tell you what happened."

"Sam already told me."

"Yeah but she told you from her point of view. Can I tell you what happened from mine?"

Carly sighed. "I'm listening."

"Thank you. Well..."

***Flashback***

_Well, I guess it all started when I brought Mandy into Sam and Cat's apartment. Sam will already have told you up to when she left so I'll just start from there._

_After Sam left, Mandy dropped her controller and dragged Freddie to the couch. They talked about stuff and she asked him about his relationship with Sam. He should've seen what she was doing 'cause then she kept blabbering on about how she and he would be perfect together. She looked into his eyes and leaned in._

_Silence_

_Closer_

_Silence_

_Closer_

_Silence_

_and BAM! She kissed him. Her lips reminded him of Sam which made him not want to pull back. He couldn't think straight. Before he knew what he was doing, he was making out with her. _

_He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and Dice's laughter. He stood up instantly but it was too late to pretend nothing had just happened. "Sam it isn't what it looks like!"_

_..._

_He got so worked up about the break up, he wanted Sam back so much; he still does. Which is why he became depressed and sad all the time. He needed Sam. So he came to a conclusion: Mandy was the closest thing to Sam that he was going to get. So he started dating her and posted a few pics of them kissing on Sam's Facepage to make her jealous; he still didn't feel any happier. So he proposed to Mandy in Hope that Sam would show up and he'd get to see her. But she didn't come. _

_After Matthew was born, he felt a pang of happiness that he hadn't felt in quite a while. It was at that time that he realised why he'd actually married Mandy: to fill the space in his heart of which was meant for Sam. In the thirteenth year of marriage, something strange happened: Mandy went mad. She tried to kill Matthew one night. So I called a doctor who said that it would be best for her to go into a mental institution. But he still couldn't get Sam out of his head. _

***_End of Flashback_***

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," he lied, "why would you think that?"

"Your eyes still twitch when you're lying."

"Whatever, I'll just tell you when I need to tell you, okay?"

"Sure. But no offence, your point of view still makes you look like a jerk."

...

That night, Carly was lay on her couch typing up a list.

**How to figure out what Sam and Freddie are hiding from me**

**Step 1: Call Nevel...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that this rubbish writing is Dan's?**  
**

**How to figure out what Sam and Freddie are hiding from me.**

**Step 1: Call Nevel, who is now a private detective.**

**Step 2: Blackmail Nevel by using an envelope filled with nothing but say there's something **

** blackmaily inside**

**Step 3: a) ask them if they're not telling me something**

** b) keep giving little hints and then POUNCE!**

** c) get Nevel to investigate Sam and Freddie's conversations and see if anyone else is **

** involved.**

**Step 4: if all else fails, threaten to get the mental hospital that Mandy's in people.**

**Step 5: If it doesn't fail, call anyone else who's involved**

**Step 6: DO NOT DO IT IN THE WRITTEN ORDER!**

Ding, Dong.

Carly got up to open the door for...the person standing at her door

"Oh, hey Freddie. What're doing here?"

"just thought we could hang out." he replied as he walked in.

Carly closed the door behind him and went to sit on a purple leather chair whilst Freddie sat on the couch.

"so, what you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Just talk and stuff."

"kk. Ooo, I know what we can talk about!" She exclaimed as she peered behind Freddie to take a peek at her open laptop. _umm, let's try step 3a. I'll start with subtle questions then calmly blurt it out._

"We can talk about why you only did two years at a community College instead of four years at Cal Tech."

Freddie sighed, he knew this was bound to come up sooner or later.

"well, it was right after Sam broke up with me and before I started a relationship with Mandy," _this is it, he's going to tell me what he missed out before! _"I saw Wendy from Ridgeway again and she asked me out. I said yes to take my mind off things and what the heck do you keep looking at?"

He turned his head to see what Carly kept glancing at but before he could see any of the writing, Carly had ran up to it and slammed to laptop shut. "Please continue." She said as she walked back to her seat.

"umm, where was I? Oh yeah. But when I told Wendy my College plans, she forced me to change them or she'd tell Sam all about..."

"..."

"All about what?" She pushed.

"it doesn't matter, I've said too much already."

He grabbed his jacket and left. To quickly in Carly's opinion.

...

"hey, Carls," Sam spoke into the phone, "wanna hang out?"

"sure. Adam's taking Annie and Rosy to 'take your child to work day'. So we have all day to just do whatever."

"cool! Wanna go to the mall?" she asked as she slipped the phone in between her shoulder and her cheek and onto her neck as she took her home-made meatloaf out of the oven.

"yeah. Wanna go now? I could come to your house and we could go from there."

"that's fine."

"cool, see you in a few."

"bye!"

...

After ending the call with Sam, she dialled Nevel's number. (Yes, she had to dial it because she'd got it from the internet. I mean seriously, why would Nevel Ontoraious Papperman just randomly give Carly his number?)

"Hello, you've reached Nevel's private detective service, how can I help you?"

"Hey Nevel, it's Carly Shay. Meet me round the back of the Groovy Smoothie tonight at eight. Or else."

"or else what?"

"or else I'll get Sam to MAKE you meet me there!"

"okay, okay. I'll be there."

"thanks, bye." She hung up and smiled to herself, grabbed her bag and headed to Sam's place.

...

Freddie sat at his computer going through his work files thinking about earlier.

_why did Carly shut that laptop so quickly? What is she hiding? I can't believe I almost told her about Sam's daughter! Why is life so complicated?_

**A/N: so, this one is short but it's very revealing. Also this is the SECOND update today so... Just putting that out there. R&amp;R, I'll update tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not abandoning you or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Really? I've told you that I DO NOT OWN ICARLY like a billion times. Okay, twice.**

**A/N: this one is short too because I've decided to do it a bit differently to the other chapters.**

Carly and Sam were at the mall shopping and talking and trying on clothes and...stuff.

"So, are you gonna tell me the rest of what happened between you and Freddie?"

"There's not much more apart from some chick named Wendy that Freddie went out with after I dumped him." She said as she flinched near the end of her sentence.

...

After Sam and Carly had finished shopping, Sam went back home to devour her meatloaf and Carly went back home to get dressed into some 'sneaking around clothes' for her meeting with Nevel. She took hours to put on a long sleeve coat, some glasses, black jeans and some bright red lipstick with a long sleeve purple jumper; then head off to the back of the groovy smoothie.

...

"Hi, so I guess you know why I've brought you here."

"Yeah..."

"Good. So, I need you to check this situation out-"

"Who does it involve?"

"My two best friends. You already know them."

"Oh, the blonde girl and the brunette boy!"

"Yeah, but now they're not really...speaking."

"Why? Those two were tight! And... I thought they loved each other."

"They did. They still do but...check the document." She handed him a folder with four pages inside.

"Thank you. Goodnight Miss Puckett."

"Goodnight Nevel."

...

"Hey Nevel, I need you to sort this out."

"Why should I sort anything out for you?"

"Because in these envelopes, I have pictures of you at your granny's birthday party. Nevvy."

"How did you get those?"

"I have connections. Now, are you going to do this for me or not?"

"Sure, hand me the document."

"Oh, and don't disappoint me."

"I won't. Goodnight Mr Benson."

"Goodnight...Nevvy." He snickered.

...

"Nevel! Why aren't you here?" Carly said as she spoke down the phone.

"I'm on my way. I just had some...business to take care of."

Carly sighed, "just hurry up before my husband gets home and realises that I'm gone."

"Fine!"

...

"I'm here. So what do you want?"

"What do you think I want? I want a private detective!" she whisper-yelled.

"Let me guess. You want me to investigate the thing between two of your best friends who aren't speaking anymore even though they love each other."

"Well, yes. But h-"

"Hand me the document of information and I shall be on my way."

"Here."

"Thank you. Goodnight Mrs Grettworthy."

"How do you know Adam's last name?"

"I have connections." He said as he walked away, "and I _will _have lots of money!" He mumbled.

...

"Mrs Shay-Grettworthy, I'm here."

"Good, now take these documents and leave because Adam's probably frantically worrying where I am right now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nevel."

...


	6. Annoying authors note :(

**A/N: there is some serious chizz going on in my life right now. Such as: I NEED to watch youTube videos every hour of everyday. So, please do not be sat at your computer waiting, because I am most likely watching IIsuperwomanII or Connor Franta. Please let me get out of this random obsession. Lalalalalalalala. **

**So this was basically just so you know the reason for lack of updating. And...If I haven't updated in like a month, PLEASE TELL ME! **

**Also, do not hate on this. I mean we all have times when we go through a phase and we NEED to idk...listen to 1D or...stalk The Vamps. Whatever you're obsessed with. In the meantime, please read iMissed you by shana(lots of numbers). It is like SO AMAZING**

**Anyway... How many of you watch IIsuperwomanII and Connor Franta? Idk? My internet ain't working because I am typing on my iPad in a car where there is no Internet unless you happen to stop by Mcdonalds or KFC.**

**See you soon x**


End file.
